The Vampyre's Daughter
by StevieRae2011
Summary: Kalie Ellis was a normal 16 year old until she got pregnant with her daughter Allie. She gets dumped and disowned cuz she won't give up her baby Then, she's Marked and goes to the Tulsa H.o.N. Zoey&the gang included, not main characters. R&R. U no u wanna
1. Thinking Back and Moving Forward

**Okay, I've told my **_**Destined **_**fans****about this idea and, guess what? I decided to do it. This is the story of Kalie Ellis and her daughter Allie. Yay! I don't know how well I'm gonna do with two multi-chaptered stories to update, but, hey, I'll give it a shot. Umm, dunno where this is gonna go, so we'll move on. Read On! **

I sat in my hospital bed thinking of the long list of traitors I had developed throughout 9 months. First off: Luke. Luke Mitchell. My boyfriend, the one who got me pregnant**. **Of course. I told him that and he dumped me. God, I was stupid.

I had called him and told him I needed to talk to him; that it was important. He came over, of course.

"I'm p- p- pregnant." I stuttered. On his face I expected shock, joy, hope, maybe even shame. But, what I got was a mixture a words, with no word of it's own.

_Disgust. _

_Horror. _

_Revulsion. _

"What are you going to do with the… the… thing?"

"It's not a thing! It's our baby and I'm keeping it." I had told him.

"Let me rephrase that question, me or that thing?" he said.

"Don't ever try to come between a mother and her baby." I had put a hand on my stomach, even though there was no baby bump yet. "I choose my baby." And, with that, I had walked away.

Back in the present, I went farther down my list. My parents. Hmm, that had gone over worse than with Luke.

"Guys, I'm pregnant." I had said, rushing it instead of stuttering like I had with Luke. I had a better idea of what to expect this time so, the expressions on their faces (which was identical to Luke's) didn't bother her as much.

"You're getting rid of it, right?" her father had said, a cold look in his eye.

"Abortion?" her mother suggested.

"No, too inhumane. Adoption is better." her father replied, not waiting for her answer.

"I'm not getting rid of my baby." I'd said, loud and brazenly.

"What? Of course you are." her mother said.

"No. I'm not." A week later, the disowning papers had come and I was removed from their life insurance and their will.

Once again in the present, I thought of how, as I got bigger, my friends drifted away. Only my three best friend had stuck around: Amber, Chelsea, and Kristal. Actually, they sat in chairs next to bed.

"Kalie, have you thought of a name for her?" Kris asked me.

"Not yet." I had a dream last night. A woman had come to me and told me to name my daughter one of three names for her middle name: Leila, Dawn, and Night. I had no clue who she was, only that she had long dark hair and the Vampyre crescent on her forehead. I must be delusional, but I was going to listen to her. "How about Allie Dawn Ellis?"

"I love it K.T." Amber said, her blue eyes glowing. My name was Kalie Temra Ellis, so my friends called me K.T. Amber had blue Asian looking eyes, shoulder length blonde hair, high cheekbones, and the palest skin you've ever seen. Chelsea had waist-length black hair; roundish chestnut-shaped brown eyes and glasses; tan, Mexican skin; not prominent cheekbones; and always manicured nails. Kristal had very dark skin, though she had chocolate brown (not black) hair, sea green eyes, and very, very prominent cheekbones. Amber was over excitable, childish, and lovable. I often compared her to a golden retriever, a loyal friend. Chelsea was less excitable than Amber and more level headed. She was always the prankster of our group. She was just as loyal and lovable, though more like a Great Dane, quieter, protective, playful, and strong. Kristal was a cat. Playful at times, silent at others, intensely protective, level headed. She was the most loyal and thoughtful of my three remaining friends. Kristal, like the cat, didn't like to be crowded, touched unless she wanted to be, was unpredictable and let out the claws at any time she felt like it.

Kristal smiled at her. "I love it too." she said. Chelsea nodded vigorously.

"Hey, hand me your phone." I asked Chelsea.

"Why?"

"So I can call the nurse's station. I want to see my daughter. Allie Dawn Ellis." Chelsea handed me her phone. About five minutes later, a nurse handed me a sleeping bundle with a small tuft of blonde hair. I had hip-length red, true red hair, one midnight blue eye, one eye that was a goldish color, suntanned skin, and medium prominent cheek bones. She had two golden eyes and Luke's blonde hair. I only got to hold her for a moment before another guy walked in. I was about to say something, when I saw the tattoo on his forehead and the blue spiral on his palm. I simply waited to see what he'd say.

"Kalie Ellis! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" he said. He extended one finger and pointed to my forehead. It exploded in pain and I blacked out for a moment. When I came to, Kristal was holding Allie and in the mirror in front of my bed, I saw a blue crescent on my forehead.

**That's it for the first chapter. I have to go to bed cuz I have state testing this week. Ugghhh! G2G. Hoping for reviews, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	2. Arrival at the HoN

**All right. Well, I've done two updates on **_**Foreseen**_** so I figured I'd get this done. I don't really work well with 2 projects, but I already have 9 reviews on chapter one so, it's up date time. I'm sorry for all of you waiting for this while I spent all my time with Layla and Kalona, et cetera. Well, enough rambling on. And, for those of you wondering why one of the labels for this is "romance" when Luke dumped her, it's not her getting back together with Luke. She's not even allowed near our Allie. And, if you see **_**TVD**_** in any chapter it means a small time skip for example the drive from the hospital to the House of Night. Well, that's all I gotta say. Read On! **

"I'm Marked." I said quietly, more to myself than to Chelsea, Amber, or Kristal. Of course, Kristal regained her head faster than the rest of us.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Well, my head's exploding, I'm gonna die unless I go to Vampyre School, and, yet, I'm happy I'm Marked. I have food and a place to stay now." I told her, her sense of calm washing over me. How could I feel that?

"Will they let you keep Allie?" Chelsea asked, still looking freaked.

"I guess we'll find out." Amber looked at me as I said that.

"What if they don't?" she asked.

"Well, I'll die without going there. So, I suppose you guys'll have to take care of her." As if to prove my point, a cough racked my body at that moment. "Can I have your phone again, Chels?" She handed it to me without a word.

"Hello, nurse? I need to check myself out." I pause as he told me it was unhealthy for me to do that and that it was against protocol. "I know. But there are some extenuating circumstances." I paused again as she asked me what they were. "They are best seen and discussed in person and not over the phone." With that I hung up and waited for them to come.

Sure enough, two minutes later, 2 nurses came in to see my "extenuating circumstances". I swear when they saw my Mark it was like I couldn't sign myself out fast enough. Apparently it was "bad for business" if the patients knew there was a fledgling in their midst. They even paid the cab fare to the House of Night.

_**TVD**_

Once there, I held Allie in plain sight to see how the High Priestess would react. The cab drove away so fast the little lose bit of gravel just flew.

"Who's the baby?" the woman asked me.

"My daughter." She looked shocked but she handled it well.

"Are you planning to keep her here with you?" she asked. I nodded. She smiled and on her face I saw some of the things that should have been on Luke's face.

_Joy. _

_Pity _(though only a little)_. _

_Hope. _

_Understanding._

"Well, then is suppose it'd be best if you didn't have a roommate. But, we'll have to ask her." It was then she seemed to see my friends behind me. She smiled kindly. "And, who are you 3?"

"I'm Kristal."

"I'm Chelsea."

"I'm Amber."

"They're the only family I have left." I said quietly. This seemed to shock her more than Allie did.

"What about you're parents?"

"They disowned me when I told them I wouldn't give up my baby. And her father, Luke, told me to pick either him or her." I told her. I saw pity in her face but I think she knew better than to show it.

"Well, do you three have a way to get back home?" she asked. They checked their pockets but none of them had enough money to pay the cab fare. "STARK!" the lady shouted. A tall man came running. I noticed his tattoos were red instead of blue. I decided to ask about it later.

"Yes, Zoey?" the man, Stark, asked once he had gotten there. My back went rigid. Zoey, as in Zoey Redbird? The famous many-tattooed fledgling turned High Priestess? Now that I looked closer I saw that her tattoos did indeed spread farther than her face.

"Please drive these 3 ladies back home while I get to know our newest addition." Zoey smiled brilliantly. You could see the love in her and his eyes. I saw then what had been missing from Luke's over the course of our whole relationship. Stark looked at me and saw Allie in my arms.

"This is Allie, my daughter." I said. And, I saw the same things in his face that had been in Zoey's. "This is Kristal, Chelsea, and Amber, the only family I have left. Before you ask, my parents disowned me when I told them I refused to get rid of my baby and her father, Luke, told me to choose between him and her and I chose her." I said in a rush. I didn't want him to ask questions. I saw the pity in his eyes but he, too, was wise enough to say nothing.

"Well, girls, let's go." he said. He gave Zoey a peck on the cheek. I hugged each of my friends and made them promise to come visit me every month.

"Bye, Kales. Bye, Allie!" they said in turn. Oh yeah, besides K.T. they called me Kales. I watched them drive away and turned back to Zoey.

"I'm Kalie, by the way. You can call me Kales or K.T. if you want to."

"I'm Zoey. Would you like to change you name?" she asked. I shook my head no. As much as I'd considered changing my last name, I wouldn't. She nodded. "Here, follow me to my classroom. We have to talk about some things."

_**TVD**_

"It's sad, but not all fledglings make it through the change. Who would your daughter go to if you didn't?" Zoey asked. I hadn't considered this. I looked at the woman in front of me and got a… feeling from her. Like, an actual feeling.

_Pity. _

_Caring. _

And, I knew that my daughter had somewhere safe to go even though my friends weren't ready for the responsibility. "She can go to you." I said calmly. A new emotion leaked through. What was happening?

_Shock._

"Are you sure?" she asked, wide-eyed. I nodded.

"None of my friends are ready for the responsibility. Not even Kristal." I said. She nodded. "I have a question, though."

"What is it, Kalie?" she asked.

"Since I was Marked, I've been able to sense what people are feeling. Is that normal?" I asked. Another emotion flooded in.

_Joy. _

"Well, emotions are connected to the Spirit. You may have a Spirit Affinity that just shows up most prominently that way." she said. She smiled. "And there is a way to find out."

"How?"

"Well, you just need to show up at the Full Moon Ritual tonight." she smiled. "By the way, I'm the only free mentor at the moment. Do you accept me as your mentor?" I nodded and smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Well, that's my chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. And, for any fans I have on here who haven't read **_**Destined **_**I strongly encourage you to do so. All you have to do is click that button all the way at the top that says **_**StevieRae2011**_**, scroll all the way to the bottom of my ridiculously long profile and click the button that says **_**Destined. **_**If you do that I encourage you to repeat the process only clicking on it's sequel, **_**Foreseen**_**. But, you should only do this after you click that very lonely blue button at the bottom of the screen that says **_**Review this Story. **_**It's very lonely and needs a friend. Well, that's all I gotta say. Still home sick, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	3. New Friends and Dicoveries

**Yay! I'm back once more. Oh no, more bullets! Shoot that hurts. I know ya'll hate me but still, do you need to bring the guns into this? Thank you. I'm sorry for the long wait on updates. As "Sarah Jane" and "inquiete" already know, I've been really busy. I don't feel like explaining it so… yeah. So, we now get to meet some of Kalie's future friends. By the way, if you're a homophobe, don't read this chapter, But, if you read this series you really shouldn't be ****J****. Then we also have our Full Moon Ritual. A note, this does not take place in the same universe as my **_**Destined **_**series. These vampyres cannot have children. That said, I'll stop rambling. Read On!**

Zoey had a girl named Stevie Rae walk me to my dorm. Well, possible dorm. If my roommate said she didn't want to room with me because of Allie, I'd have to get another room. Anyway, I realized she had red tattoos like that guy Stark. We arrived at girls sitting room and Stevie Rae led me down a hallway. We arrived at a room painted black with silver stars.

"Bye." Stevie Rae said, a strong country twang in her voice. I knocked and turned to doorknob. I looked at the girl in front of me and noted her strange appearance. She had black hair that fell just past her shoulders with a thin white streak on one side and another thin streak on the other, this one red. Her eyes were blue. She had a small nose piercing and three holes in each ear. She wore a red lacy shirt- but not too lacy to be ho-baggish-, a black leather knee-length skirt, and neon orange fishnet stockings. She smiled and I noticed her lips were painted a bright red. Her class insignia indicated that she was a third former.

"Hi. My name's Krimson Hart. What about you?"

"I'm Kalie Ellis. This is my daughter Allie." I said. I felt three emotions radiating off of her.

_Curiosity. _

_Glee. _

_Pleasure. _

"Cool. She'll be staying in our room?"

"Yeah. Will that be a problem?" I asked.

"Not at all." the odd girl -Krimson- said, smiling again. I smiled back.

"Cool. I have two questions."

"Shoot." she told me.

"Is Krimson Hart your real name or did you change it?" I asked. She burst out laughing.

"It's technically my real name. My parent spelled it "Crimson" with a "c" and I spell it with a "k". Next?"

"Is there time to eat before the Ritual?"

She laughed again. "Yeah. My friends are waiting for me at the dinner table. But I was waiting for you and now we're both late. Come on…? What should I call you?" she asked.

"You can call me Kalie, K.T., or Kales."

"Kales." Krimson said. She tossed me a neon green turtleneck with the same insignia on it as hers. I changed into it and she led me to the dining hall.

_**TVD**_

When we sat down I looked at all the different faces. There were 4 others besides us. 3 were guys. One had black hair that fell to his ears in the front and narrowed back to the nape of his neck and brown eyes. He wore a back shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. The other had blonde hair and grey eyes. He wore a bright red V-neck and grey loose jeans. The other girl there beside us had hair that fell down past her hips. It was red with dyed purple ends. Her eyes were green . She wore a dark purple V-neck and bright pink skinnies. The last guy wore a purple crew neck and black jeans. His eyes were amber colored and his hair was black with small blonde highlights that looked natural.

"Well, this is everyone." Krimson said. "That's Nikolas Hart, my brother." she pointed to the first guy, the one with the all black hair. "That's Adrian Williams. He's like, the most popular kid in school." The kid was cute, I had to admit. " And that's Vengeance Rippnell. You really don't want to mess with her." Krimson smiled, pointing to the girl. "And last and definitely least," she smiled, "is Pierce Welsh, Nikky's boyfriend." They all looked at me, awaiting my reaction. Luckily, I'm not a homophobe.

"Cool. Nice to meet you all." I looked at Pierce and Nikolas, sitting close together and fingers intertwined. "I'm not a homophobe so, it's cool. I'm Kalie by the way." They looked at the stroller next to me. "This is Allie, by the way. She's my daughter." I felt a flood of emotions I could barely distinguish from one or the other. I tried to focus on each person. It actually worked pretty well. From Nikolas I got the same emotions as from his sister. Adrian had slightly different ones.

_Shock. _

_Understanding. _

_Interest. _

_Curiosity. _

From Vengeance I got,

_Joy. _

_Adoration. _

_Excitement. _

From Pierce, I got the same emotions as from Adrian. "Well, I have a question for Vengeance." She raised her eyebrows and nodded for me to continue. "There is no way that's your real name. So what is it?" Everyone burst out laughing at that. She wiped her eye before the tears that had leaked from laughing so much could ruin her makeup.

"My name's actually Violet Rippnell. And though violet's an awesome color," she paused and indicated her hair and shirt, "it sucks as a name." She smiled. I smiled back. I was glad to be making friends. All of them had the same insignia as me and Krimson so I guess they were all 3rd formers.

"Well, come on. Eat up. It's almost time for the Ritual." Pierce said. Everyone nodded and patted my back, as if they knew we were going to be the greatest of friends.

_**TVD**_

I walked into the temple laughing and enjoying myself. I pretty much got a jist of all their personalities. And, all of them were kind, caring, and sweet people. Even Adrian, under his hard exterior and Krimson under her crazy appearance.

"Come on, Kales. We'll go stand by Aunt Erin." Krimson (Krim) said. She said that in her family almost every generation had a person Marked. Last generation it had been Erin and this generation it had been Nikolas and Krimson, Erin's sister's kids. Anyways, I walked over there and I heard the music begin. Then, Erik Night (who I've heard is a total jackhole) began to read a poem. Finally Zoey began to dance in, both to the beat of the song and the poem. She reached a spot in the center of a circle. Lastly, Stevie Rae, Zoey, Erin, another girl, and another guy walked in. I think the girl's name was Shaunee and the guy's was Damien.

"Good evening, fledglings." Zoey said smiling.

"Good evening High Priestess." they all replied. I remained silent and just looked around.

"I'd like to introduce you to my new student that I'm mentoring. Kalie Ellis." She beckoned me onto the stage and I walked up, holing Allie in my arms. I'd fed her at dinner and she was sleeping peacefully in my arms. Zoey nodded and I walked off and smiled at my friends. "That was her daughter Allie. You all be nice about that you hear?" Everyone nodded. I felt their emotions though.

_Pity. _

_Disappointment._

But, the second was very faint.

"I will now begin the ritual." Zoey said, smiling.

"_You breathe life into as we breathe you in. _

_Air, please join our circle." _

Zoey moved from Damien to Shaunee.

"_You warm us and can harm us, though it's our decision. _

_Fire, please join our circle. _

She moved once more to Erin and began the next part.

"_You cleanse us and quench our thirst as we drink you. _

_Water, please join our circle. _

Almost at the end of the ritual she moved to Stevie Rae.

"_You give us home, caring, and shelter, though we may injure you. _

_Earth, please join our circle. _

Zoey traveled to the middle of the circle where she had begun and said the last part.

"_You fill us, guide us, and show us the way to our Goddess. _

_Spirit, please join and complete our circle." _

The circle now complete, I saw a thin silver thread binding the group. As she had opened up to Spirit I had felt a tingle, a bliss, euphoria. And, now Zoey turned to me.

"What do you feel, Kales?" she asked.

"Bliss, euphoria, as if I could run a thousand miles." I replied and almost felt like dancing like a little girl. She smiled.

"Kalie Ellis, you have a Spirit affinity." she said. I smiled and laughed and looked at my daughter and wondered if she'd ever feel this wonderful feeling. Sadly, Zoey then closed the circle and the feeling drained away as soon a she sent away Spirit.

"Come on K.T., let's go eat some pudding." Vengeance said. Everyone laughed and I was just as happy as I'd been before Zoey sent Spirit away.

**Kay, so I finally have a chapter done. Thank the Lord Jesus! I know don't use thy Lord's name in vain… Well, I hope you enjoyed. Who's your favorite of the characters besides Kalie and Allie? I won't tell you mine cuz I don't wanna influence your decision lol. And, I'm sorry I used the exact same wording as I did in **_**Destined **_**for the Ritual but I'm too tired to think up a new one. So, that's that. By the way, I totally mean no offense to anyone named Violet. I actually like that name. Tired into my bones and glad to have a chapter up, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	4. A Claim Written On My Arm

**Hiya! Surprised? Think I had a sudden burst of inspiration? Well, no. I have no idea what I'm doing. I just wanted to update. A two week time skip. She's all adjusted and the groups all BFFs. I'm surprised how many people liked the same characters I did. Well, enough of my ranting! But, just to let you know, Erin and Shaunee are like counselors, Damien teaches the LA/English class, Stevie Rae teaches fencing, and Zoey teaches Sociology. Stark is archery and Rephaim is hand-to-hand combat and other weapons. Lenobia is still Horse Mistress. I actually did have an idea but it'll come in later… I'm not givin' no one spoilers! So, instead of torturing you all with endless wondering I'll let you read. Read On! **

I sat on my bed and tried to figure out my schedule and memorize it. It was so confusing! I'd only been here two weeks and had no clue where anything was.

"Hey Krim, where are the stables again?" I asked my roommate. She was combing her hair and changing her nose piercing. Today she had her hair in a twist bun and somehow had perfectly aligned her strips on either side of it. She wore a black V-neck and dark blue Jeggings® that looked methodically bleached. She had huge diamond studs in her cartilage and two silver hoops in each of the two bottom holes. It was definitely signature Krimson style.

"It outside somewhere. Pretty hard to miss." she snorted.

"I have to go drop off Allie. Hey, I'll be back in a minute. Then we can walk to Sociology together 'cause I'm still lost."

"Fine, Kales. Learn the friggin' school." I just sighed and picked up my daughter. She was sleeping. I grabbed her diaper bag and filled it with bottles and, well, diapers. I then walked out the door.

_**TVD**_

"Hey, Kalie," Shaunee began

"What's up?" Erin said.

"Just droppin' off Allie." I smiled. Shaunee and Erin were awesome.

"You need any help getting around?" they asked simultaneously.

"Umm, poetry?"

"Next to Sociology." Erin said.

"And next to English." Shaunee said. I nodded. I could at least get to Sociology.

"Thanks guys." I walked out the door and back to my room. I got there shortly.

"Ready to go?" Krim asked me.

"Absolutely." I smiled and she smiled back. My best friend was a real card. I noticed her lips were painted a stunning black tonight. I suddenly had an image in my head as I thought of the color black. I also got-not emotions but sensations, descriptions. I saw a bull, dark and beautiful as the starless, moonless night with eyes just as deep.

_Strength. _

_Love. _

_Binding. _

_Hope. _

_Bliss. _

_Promises. _

_Absolute Goodness. _

That massive, gorgeous black head turned and looked at me. It said eight simple words. _"Forgive and forget. Live and love again. Hope." _The image faded and another appeared. It was a white bull and I got terrible feelings from it.

_Weakness. _

_Hate. _

_Power. _

_Fear. _

_Sadness. _

_Lies. _

_Absolute evil. _

_Grief. _

_Anger. _

This bull was ugly and had a gruesomely slimy white coat. Everything about it leaked evil and disgust and horrible things. Like memories. And I saw them all, felt them all. It too said eight words. _"We will return. Wait until we do. Perish." _Then it too faded and I saw stars. And, I saw an image of the Goddess, telling me not to be afraid. I felt my eyes close and saw nothing. Just the black. And that terrified me because I knew the white bull awaited me there, waiting for a moment when I was alone to strike.

_**Krimson**_

"Kales? Kalie? Kalie!" she screamed as her friend fell. First she appeared to smile. And then she screamed and screamed and screamed. Then her face went completely blank and the only hint of life was the gentle rise and fall of her chest. A tear rolled out of her eye but she retained the blank look. Krimson stood up and ran out of the room. She tried to figure out where to go. To Erin, her aunt and mentor? To her friends? To Zoey, Kales' mentor? To Stevie Rae? She didn't know. A voice, like a spring breeze, a wave breaking, a crackling fire, the rumbling earth, and a thousand other beautiful things all at once. _"Get Zoey, Stevie Rae, Damien, Shaunee, Erin, and Vengeance." _the voice said. And she got them in that order.

_**TVD**_

"Zoey!" Krimson screamed as she ran in the classroom. "Please come! Something happened to Kalie and a voice in my head told me to get you." Tears began to roll down her face, smearing her dramatic eyeliner and mascara. She could see Zoey was shocked, Krimson never cried. Zoey stood up and appointed a person to lead the class. As Zoey stood up Krimson ran to the next classroom and told the story again with the same results. When she reached Vengeance in Poetry with Kramisha, she had black streaks down her face from crying. Vengeance stood up and looked at the professor. Kramisha nodded and Vengeance ran to Krimson, who then proceeded to tell the story. And then Krimson Hart and Vengeance Rippnell, the odd girls who never cried, ran to the dorms with a tear falling with every step they took.

_**Kalie**_

I opened my eyes and was glad for the light. It saved me from my fear. I looked around to find Vengeance, Krimson, Zoey, Erin, Shaunee, Damien, and Stevie Rae standing around them. Ven and Krim ran to hug me and I noticed they'd been crying. I looked at the clock and noticed I'd been sleeping for almost four hours.

"What happened, Kalie?" Zoey asked. I continued to explain my sights and burst out crying remembering the horrid white bull.

"He was horrible! He was ugly and evil and leaking memories and sights and I saw them all." I yelled.

"I know darlin'. I've seen him too. But you gotta tell us what you saw next." Stevie Rae said. So, I continued to tell them about what Nyx had said and my sudden, impenetrable fear to be alone in the dark.

"What about outside?" Zoey asked.

"Not under the moon. It's Nyx's guiding light." Zoey nodded. She sat on my bed and signaled me to sit next to her.

"Listen, Kalie. I've never seen this before. Learn to use this." She rubbed my back and the group departed, all except for my friends. I leaned on Krim's shoulder and I cried. They both held me and rubbed my back until I fell asleep. My dream was filled with bulls and moons and the Goddess telling "Do not fear. Learn, my daughter." Just before I woke up, Nyx put a hand on the black bull next to her and then touched my forehead with the other and I felt a tingle on my right arm. I awoke to look at it. It was an exquisite design of symbols and pictures that completely wrapped my arm, surrounding a design of a sword and shield. The whole thing was black, the same gorgeous black as the black bull. I somehow knew he had claimed me as his representative, a child of Nyx like no other. The bell rang and I went to pick up my daughter from Kramisha's, which is where I somehow knew is where the Twins had dropped her off on the way over here.

**This chap was longer than usual. I kinda like what I've done here. I had no intention of doing this or even of where this came from. This chapter took on a whole life of it's own. I apologize if you think the focus is too much on Kalie and not enough on Allie. But, how much focus can you put on a two week old baby? In another two weeks, her original 3 friends are coming for a visit ****J****. Hope you enjoyed and liked the chapter. The review button's lonely again. It hasn't been hit in a while. Give it a friend! Very proud of my mind which comes up with things and I don't know how it does it, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	5. My New BF and Some New Powers Too

**Hello fans of mine! Have you missed me? I'm visiting family. I'm also leaving tomorrow morning. That's today's excuse for why I haven't updated. Today, we'll go more into depth on her daily life as well as her powers as the black bull's representative. For all of you who want a romance for K.T., you're about to get it****. So without further ado, I'll write some more. Read On! **

I walked to lunch with Krim. She suddenly stopped and made me stop too. She rounded on me.

"Spill, K.T. You have a crush on Adrian, don't you?" she said. I blushed.

"Now, absolutely positively-" She looked at me and I stopped. "Yes…" She smiled at me.

"I heard from Pierce that he wants to ask you out." Peirce was Adrian's best friend and roommate. Peirce would, of course, have preferred to room with Nikolas but, since they were dating, the school wouldn't allow it. I blushed deeper.

"Really?" I asked her. Not that I would say yes, what with Luke and all. She read that all over my face.

"You're going to say yes. I don't care if Luke hurt you, Adrian's different. So, you. Are. Going. To. Say. Yes." In the last sentence, every word was enunciated separately. I thought it over.

"Fine, if he asks, I'll say yes." Krim nodded and we kept walking.

_**TVD**_

"Wanna go to the movies tomorrow? Adrian asked. Tomorrow was a Saturday so I was free. I smiled and nodded a Krim before turning back to Adrian.

"Sure, I'd love to." And, right there, the most inappropriate thing to do, not even having been on our first date, Adrian Williams kissed me. And, even more inappropriate, I kissed him back. Our table, and soon the whole cafeteria, exploded into applause. We smiled and, then I kissed him.

"How about we still go on the date, but you're also my girlfriend at the time?" he asked, still smiling. I smiled at him again.

"Umm, that's just fine with me." I blushed. We sat down next to each other and ate lunch, glad to be together. I twined my fingers with his, my right hand to be exact, with the black tattoos all way down to my wrist. The black bull's claim on my arm. We ate in comfortable silence until Nikky broke it, talking to his boyfriend.

"Finally, Pierce, we aren't the only people in the group who are a part of a couple!" he said laughing. The whole table laughed, mine, Ven's, and Krim's loud and joyous, Adrian's simply boisterous, Nikky's just as loud and joyous as us girls, and Pierce's only a low chuckle. Oh my friends, we were all different. I suppose that's how we got along. And, true to form, my _wonderful_ new boyfriend thought no one had said anything in too long because he then decided to steal my ring.

"Give it back, Adrian!" I yelled. It was a Mother's Day present from Chelsea, Amber, and Kristal from when I was still pregnant.

"Not unless you kiss me first." he laughed. He honestly thought he could beat me at this game? I _invented _this game.

"Well, you could give it back and then I kiss you, or, you could not give it back and then I could dump you and never kiss you again," I told him. "Your choice." I was trying not to smile, almost managing. His smile turned into a glare as he gave it back, then back into a smile as I kept to my word and kissed him. The bell rang and I checked my bag to make sure I had Allie's carrier. Only two more periods left.

_**TVD**_

When the last period ended, I walked to Shaunee and Erin's office to pick up Allie. I took her carrier out of my backpack. It was the kind that strapped over your shoulders to hang in front of your chest. She was awake when I got there and she smiled and wiggled like she couldn't wait to get out of there. I laughed and picked her up.

"Mommy's here now. We're gonna go see everyone, okay?" obviously she didn't answer, jut kept smiling her little toothless smile.

"Alright, K.T. We're gonna miss her for the weekend." Shaunee said. Erin smiled next to her.

"Bye, sweetie! We'll see you Monday." she said to Allie. I smiled, hugged them both (being careful not to squish Allie), and left the office.

_**TVD**_

Later on, I sat watching a _Pirates of the Caribbean_ marathon with Allie laying in her playpen and sitting with Adrian on one side and Krim on the other. Nikky and Pierce were snuggling on the couch. I got a sudden headache and my eyes blacked out. I saw the black bull, in all his glory, standing before me.

"_Come, Kalie Ellis. Come to the woods outside the House of Night. Now." _He said. I spoke to him, my mouth didn't move but it was my voice.

"_I can't. I have to watch Allie. I can't bring her back to Shaunee and Erin. They're in their rooms." _The bull seemed to contemplate this.

"_Leave the child with Krimson Hart and Vengeance Rippnell. She will be safe there." _I nodded. The bull disappeared, zapping me back to my body.

"Hey, Krim, Ven, I'm sorry. I gotta go. I'm so sorry. Here's Allie's diaper bag and bottles. Can you watch her until I get back? I won't be long." Krim and Ven looked confused but they both nodded and I got up and walked out the door.

_**TVD**_

"I'm here. Where are you?" I shouted into the night, feeling like an idiot.

"_I am here, Kalie Ellis." _I looked around and saw the black bull emerge from the trees. We were in a large clearing. It was almost completely barren.

"What was this all about? I was with my friends and my boyfriend and my daughter. I'm here now what do you want?_" _

"_I am here to explain. You are no longer an ordinary fledgling. You will have many gifts. For example, you have been awarded the divine ability to see into people's hearts at will and their true feelings. You are a telepath, though only if someone initiates it first, like I have done. You will be a warrior, as represented by my Mark on your arm. You will be a master of the sword, bow and arrow, and other weapons, including the modern gun. You do have a spirit affinity, which ties into your ability to see in other hearts. A final gift, from only me and not also Nyx, is the ability to find either me or my counterpart at any time we are in this world. My counterpart has also Chosen a representative in the modern world, from Tulsa." _

"Who?" I asked.

"_I cannot tell you. It's against the ancient laws of the world. You will discover soon" _

"Is that all? Can I go now?"

"_You may. But you must meet me here once a week to train." _

And with that, the black bull of Light disappeared. I was left here alone.

**So that's it. Hope this answered some questions! I really don't have much to say tonight so I'll just not bore you tonight. Love, Happiness, Rainbows, and Unicorns (don't ask), StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	6. Party at Four O'Clock? WTF?

**Hello! Hope you welcome me back with open arms! I have overcome a case of Writer's Block on this story. For that, give your thanks to Annie Honson, who gave me ideas. Also, for Creager, I'm gonna try and give a little insight into the gang's personality for you. So, without further ado, I begin. Read On! **

Four o'clock in the morning. Well, more like afternoon but, hey, it's my morning. I groaned. Did Allie ever sleep? Krim woke up, too.

"Allie, again?" she groaned, but, she got up to help. I made her bottle while she tried to rock her to sleep. Ven, who had the room next to ours, alone thankfully, came over as usual, too. We were on the end of the row so no one else got woken up. Vengeance looked at me and I asked her to get me a diaper for Al.

"She's still crying, Kales," Krimson whined, "Why is she still crying?"

"She's hungry, obviously. Maybe you should get a brain, Krim," Ven said. I sighed. I swear, there was never a time too early to be sarcastic. Krimson shot right back at her.

"Maybe you should learn, I dunno, to be less peppy?" I groaned.

"Don't start. Give me Allie." Krimson handed her over.

"Shhhh. Shhhh. Come on, Al. Eat up." Allie immediately took the nipple of the bottle into her mouth and began to drin. That seemed to make her happy. I sat on my bed and let her drink half a bottle before I burped her. That was all I fed her at any time, but she started crying again. Krim grabbed her phone.

"What are you doing, brainless?" Ven asked.

"Calling Nikky, pep. He's always good at making her stop crying," she Krim replied. She was right, Nikolas was good at that. And, we were going to need it, because, even after I changed her diaper, Allie still cried. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Ven called and the door opened.

"Someone called?" My boyfriend asked sarcastically. But, what was he doing here? I thought Krim had only called her brother?

"Krim?" I asked suspiciously. She looked shocked.

"Did you see me pick up a phone again? It wasn't me!" Nikolas looked sheepish.

"I, umm, I called Pierce. And, I guess Pierce woke up Adrian by accident. Sorry, Kales," he said. I laughed at the look on his face. He really was just too cute. Pierce smirked.

"Yeah, sorry. But, Adrian is nosy and was just dying to see you." He exaggerated the word dying. I shook my head and sighed. Classic Pierce. My boyfriend, obviously, just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Hey, what are you talking about? It's not my fault _you_ can't talk quietly and let other people sleep. And, I was not dying to see her. I could've waited for our date tomorrow." He frowned and exaggerated 'dying' the same way Pierce had. Pierce got ready to make a come back, but me and Nikky wouldn't hear of it.

"Just shut up!" I yelled. Nikky smiled and nodded. Well, at least he agreed with me. He might be really shy, but, almost everyone did what he said. So, they both shut up. Why is it that my friends enjoyed to play fight all the time. But, it was all in good fun. We all loved each other. Nikky started to talk.

"So, I'm gonna go try and get Allie to sleep. You guys, just please stop fighting? It's early and you're giving me a headache." Pierce smiled, not his usual smirk or half smile, but a full one.

"Of course, handsome. Anything for you," he said. He kissed his boyfriend and watched him walk over to the bed after taking my still screaming daughter from me. We could hear him quietly shushing her. I sighed and sat on the floor. Adrian sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him. The others talked around us.

"So, where do you want to go tomorrow?" I thought about it. My favorite restaurant was Outback Steakhouse, so, maybe…

"How about Outback?" I asked, hopefully. He chuckled.

"I suppose so," he dragged it out like he was considering it. But I knew I won. I kissed him.

"Thank you!" He chuckled again.

"Sure, sure…" Then, I heard Krim laugh. I glared at her.

"What's so funny, C?" I called her C because it irritated her.

"For one, it's a K. And, two, the fact that you two are in your own little world. I mean, even Adrian, who can't stand to hear his name without wanting to know what's being said, didn't even move when we said that he was completely wrapped around you're little finger," she said gruffly. I laughed. Nikky spoke up from across the room.

"Umm, guys, please keep it down! She's almost out!" he said, his voice barely above a whisper. I realized then that my daughter had stopped cry. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Give her here, Nikky, I'll put her in her bassinet," I told her. I gently placed her in her small bedlike bassinet and covered her up to just under her armpits. I smiled down at her. Then I looked at everyone else. "Okay, if this isn't your room, please get out. I'm tired and have four hours at the most until she wakes up again. I love you all, goodnight." Adrian looked ready to complain.

"But, don-" he began. I cut him off.

"Adrian, you may be my boyfriend, but I need sleep. I barely get any as it is." kissed him on the cheek, hugged the rest of them, and sent them out the door. I then checked on Al, settled into bed, and fell into a dark and peaceful slumber, uninterrupted by visions of my master or his evil counterpart…

_**TVD**_

"Krim! Krim, wake up!" I shook her until her eyes finally opened. I sighed in relief. "Finally. Look, K, I slept in and now only have an hour to prepare for my date!" I panicked. Gladly, Al was still sleeping peacefully.

"Well, what're you standing around for? Get ready! I'm fine with little Allie, and if I need help, Ven and the boys will come over. Go!" she said. So, I fixed my dark red, true red, not carroty, and totally natural hair in to a braid that reached a little past the middle of my back. I borrowed a hot pink shirt of Krim's that said 'Kiss Me, Sweet Prince Charming' in cute baby blue letters and then, in sloppy, red, drippy-looking font and all caps, 'NOT!'. I loved that shirt. I put on a pair of dark blue denim Capri pants from L.E.I. and did my makeup. I decided against putting in my blue contacts to make my eyes look the same and left the bathroom.

"How's it look, Krim?" I asked when I left the bathroom. She sat in a chair next to her bed feeding Allie.

"You look great and is that my shirt?" she said. I shook my head. She was so forgetful.

"You already said I could borrow it, remember? When I told you I had a date with Adrian?" She looked at the ceiling, trying to remember.

"Oh, yeah! I remember now!" We both laughed. I walked over, kissed Allie softly on the forehead, hugged Krim and walked out the door, and into the one next door.

"Hey, Ven," I said. As I expected, she sat on her bed, reading a book. Probably a fantasy romance novel or manga. She looked up and smiled.

"You look nice. Ready for the date? Is that shirt Krimson's. It looks like hers." She talked a mile a minute. But, it was Vengeance language and we all had to learn it.

"Yeah. And, yes it is. I love it. It'll bug Adrian," I said, laughing.

"That it will, Kales, that it will."

"What're you reading?" I asked. She smiled.

"InuYasha. Man, that boy is _yummy_!" she said, laughing. I laughed with her, and had to agree. I might not read the manga, but I definitely watched the anime, almost religiously, and yummy didn't even come close to him, especially when he was human.

"Well, I have to leave. Adrian's probably already waiting," I said. So, I again walked out the door, this time to the boys' dorm.

**So how was it? I really liked it, but maybe that's just me as the author. Tell me what you think! And, Creager, tell me how I did on getting into their personalities. I tried, at least. Date scene next! Fun, fun, fun! And, before I give away my plans, I'll go. Glad to finally, finally, finally be posting this chapter, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	7. Interruptions? Of Course

**Hello! Okay, so, if any of you have any love for me at all, you will do me this one itty bitty favor. When you finish this, click that button that is at the top and blue/purple with my name on it. Click the story **_**I Love Him**_** and read it please! I only have three reviews when I know have a much larger fan base! Come on, people, I need reviews! Don't worry, you're not the only ones being begged. My **_**Foreseen **_**and**_** HMBH **_**fans will get this too. And, if you want, I got a FictionPress and my name is StevieBumpkin2011. I have two poems, the first chapter of a story, and a one-shot up. I hate bugging you like this but, eh, whatevers. Yes, I know that is incorrect. No, I don't care. So, without further ado, I present the next chapter of **_**The Vampyre's Daughter**_**. Read On! **

"Hello, beautiful," Adrian said. I smiled. He looked me up and down. He smiled and I looked at him. He wore a green hoodie over a black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. He had the hood back and his hands in his pockets. He read my shirt but could tell he had only read the first two words when he looked up. "Well, if you insist." He started walking to come kiss me.

"Wait," I said. I held my hand up to stop him. He looked at me, confusion on his face. "Finish reading." He sighed and looked at my shirt again. He frowned when he read the last word.

"Why not?" he whined. His lip stuck out slightly in a pout. I laughed.

"Because. And, you're not prince charming, so you can kiss me," I said. He looked unsure whether to be happy or offended, but took the opportunity and kissed me anyways.

"Let's go," he said, pulling away. He had a look in his eyes, but I didn't feel any emotion in particular. I held back a frown and smiled. I inclined my head in a nod and we walked out to his pickup truck. He looked at me. "After you, Ms. Ellis." He smiled at me. I smiled back, and then walked around the truck to the passenger side.

"So, shall we go eat our dinner for breakfast?" He laughed at my comment and I smiled back at him. Technically, I suppose we wouldn't look too out of place eating steak at seven o'clock in the evening, to the humans, at least. But, in my world it was still early morning, so it'd be a bit odd, but, steak is steak, and vampyres love steak, especially rare. I'd always liked mine well done, but, I don't know anymore. I held Adrian's hand next to me and looked at his eyes, his wonderful, gorgeous gray eyes. But, something had changed within them, as if something was bothering him. I dug deeper and tried to find some emotion to tell me what was wrong. Nothing. He glanced at me, and, his eyes lit up with realization, and emotions poured forth.

_Love. _

_Joy. _

_Glee. _

All the emotions suddenly pouring over me seemed right. But, something was still off. I shook it off and let all my negative thoughts fade into oblivion.

_**TVD**_

We arrived at the restaurant, and, like a gentleman he helped me out of the car. I smiled at him.

"Well, thank you good sir," I said teasingly. He smiled back at me.

"No problem milady." I shook my head and we held hands as we walked into the restaurant. The girl there was reading a magazine with Justin Bieber on the front. I grimaced. Justin sucks.

"Excuse me, miss?" I asked, turning my face into a smile. She looked up, surprised.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, just you two?" I nodded. She smiled sheepishly. "I apologize for the inconvenience by the way. Right this way, please."

"It's no problem at all," I replied and we followed her to a table by the window that looked out behind the restaurant, over a small lake. More of a pond really. It was only about three feet deep and five feet wide. It had a small family of ducks floating peacefully on the surface. The waiter walker up.

"My name is Jimmy and I'll be your server this evening. How may I help you?" he asked. I ordered a medium rare stake with a Pepsi. Adrian got chicken tenders with a Coca-Cola. We got mozzarella sticks as an appetizer. Jimmy left and Adrian turned to look at me.

"So, how was your night? Sleep okay?"

"Yeah," I said. "Why do you ask?" He grinned.

"Small talk. Lovely weather isn't it?" I laughed out loud.

"Yes, Adrian. Yes it is." We laughed and we talked. When the waiter brought our food we ate and then we just sat. We eventually ordered dessert, chocolate cake. When we finished with that he looked at me.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. I'd had a terrific time. I returned the question and got the same reply. I smiled and we sat and talked. We ordered refills and continued just talking.

"Hey, did you see the baseball game last night?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, I don't like baseball." He appeared shock at the admission but quickly let it go. When he asked me about football, I told him that was the only sport I like.

"I like the Buccaneers," I told him when he asked for my favorite team.

"My favorite's the Packers," he relayed. Then, suddenly, unexpectedly, unbidden by my mind, a vision of my master flew to my mind.

"_You must come. Now, child,"_ he spoke. I shook my head at him.

"_Master, I can't. I mustn't leave him once more. Today is not a good day." _His voice rose none, but it was more stern nonetheless.

"_Now, Kalie. You do my will._" I shook my head, but not in refusal. I shook it in exasperation. The look in his giant eyes told me he knew he'd won. My next words confirmed it.

"_Yes, master."_ The vision abruptly ended and I was back in the real world with Adrian staring patiently at me.

"I have to go," we both spoke at the same time. I nodded and he drove off in his car and Zoey came to pick me up and take me back to the House of Night. I just shook my head in regret before a thought occurred to me: _Where had Adrian had to go?_ I had been too worried about getting away to think of it. Oh well, saved me the trouble of explaining. I just rested the head against the car window and Zoey and I drove home in a comfortable silence.

**So, that's it. Hope you like the chapter which I've been working on forever. I hope you enjoyed yourself reading it. And guess what? I'm sick again! Whoo hoo! NOT! It's so boring! Anyways, I suppose I'll see you all in your reviews, yes? YES? Okay... I'm watching you... JK! I'm not a stalker. Anyways, I'm gonna sign off now. Tired, sick, and all around miserable, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	8. Halloween Fun

**You know, I blame you. For what? My horrible conflictedness in this story. Why? Because I had to be so freaking obvious and give away my entire plotline. Then, you all had to guess it! I have a way I could fix it, but I don't want to do that. I mean, it would make for a good plotline, but, I don't wanna! Grrrr, I blame you! Lol, just kidding! But, I really am conflicted. So, instead of working through my difficulties, I have a better idea. Halloween filler chapter! Yes, I know I will have to eventually face the problem, but, oh well! Hahahaha, I will write now! Read On! **

"Kales, it's Halloween! Live a little!" Krimson was trying, unsuccessfully, to convince me to take Allie out Trick-or-Treating.

"And, we're fledglings. It's not allowed." Krim smiled; obviously I was missing something. She looked at me until I begged her to tell me.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that, there's an exception to the rule. We have Halloween off." She smiled sweetly. Vengeance walked in, nibbling on a cookie and reading some book or another. Bookworm.

"What's going on?" she asked, absentmindedly. Krim opened her mouth but I beat her to the punch.

"Krimson over here wants to go out on a group Trick-or-Treating thing with Al." Ven lifted her head from the book, her eyes lighting up.

"Sounds like a great idea!" I shook my head and groaned. All of a sudden, Krim's face lit like a cat's. I immediately became worried. That was her 'I-have-a-plan-you-won't-like' face. She dialed a number. A moment later, her brother, Nikolas Hart walked in. Shortly thereafter my boyfriend and his roommate- and Nikky's boyfriend- Pierce walked in. Pierce smiled.

"Hello, handsome," he said and kissed Nikky on the lips. Nikky's cheeks flushed bright red. We all laughed. My boyfriend kissed me. I didn't blush. I looked at Krim and mouthed the words that exited her lips, seeing as I expected them.

"The group decides."

So, that's how I came to be stuck in a debate with me and Pierce on one side and Krimson, Vengeance, Nikky, and Adrian on the other.

"It's unreasonable," said Pierce. Nikky smiled, a smiled that told us all he was planning to do something uncharacteristically bad.

"Hey, Pierce," he said. "I could always decide not to kiss you for a month if you don't switch sides this second." Nikky smiled sweetly. Pierce gulped. Nikky never made idle threats. Pierce went and sat on Nikky's lap, making him blush yet again. So, I was alone in this war now. Obviously, I lost.

_**TVD**_

We all dressed up. Pierce and Adrian were vampires. Krim was a princess. Vengeance was an elf, most likely from the Inheritance Cycle. Nikky was and angel. I was a very hastily thrown together witch. Allie was dressed as a butterfly. We went from house to house, getting candy for Allie, who now had a few teeth. We would take all the hard candy. We reached my old neighborhood and my heart stopped. Luke lived here. As did my parents. The lights of my old house were off, but Luke made an appearance.

"Well, isn't my ho of an ex? Who's that? Your new boyfriend?" He snorted. He had pointed to Adrian with his arm draped around my shoulder. His eyes then moved to Allie in Nikky's arms. His voice dropped low. "Is that my daughter?" he asked. Before I could answer, a familiar voice did for me.

"No, she's not." My head whirled around to see Kristal, Chelsea, and Amber standing there. Kristal had answered.

"Yes, she is. She has my hair, my nose, and my eyebrows. Don't deny it, witch." Chelsea stepped forward and got in his face.

"Let's get this straight, Mitchell. I _never_ liked you. I put up with you for K.T.'s sake. But, now I don't have to. So, let me say this, loud and clear. Allie Dawn _Ellis_," she said, enunciating the last name, "is not your child, never has been your child, and never will be your child. You had your chance, you heartless son of a bic. You told her to get rid of it. I don't care if she grows up to be your identical image. She will never be yours! Understand?" She slapped him. He stood there, anger brewing in his gold eyes. I looked at him.

Luke had ashy blonde hair, Army style, and light blue eyes. He had a stud earring and a silver hoop in the cartilage of the other ear. He had a slight child in his left top front tooth from a fight he got into once. His face was angular with a hooked nose and a pale complexion. When he smiled, I knew it was capable of lighting a whole room.

"Freak you, you freaks!" he ran away, an angry glint in his eyes. I knew, without a doubt, that he'd be back.

"Well, he killed the mood," Nikky said. In his arms, Allie was watching the spot where her 'father' had just stood with overly intelligent eyes. Pierce wrapped his arm around his shoulder and suggested we return. Then, Amber called me.

"Kales! Kales, over here! Oh my God, it's been forever! Kales!" I smiled.

"Chelsea! Amber! Kristal! Om my God, I missed you!" My fledgling friends stood back, confused. So, first I caught them up and introduced everyone. Then, I caught my human friends up to speed about my Marks, the bulls, Adrian, and my friends. Kristal was cautious, and Amber was overly excited, as was Chelsea. I smiled. I led all my friends back home, but then I got an idea. Feeling quite brave, I wiped off the makeup covering my arm and forehead and knocked on my parents' door. Smiling I said, "Trick or treat!" They both screamed.

"Abomination!" yelled my father.

"Disgrace!" screeched my mother. Allie giggled. Apparently, she found her grandparents' cries amusing. As did I.

"Mom, Dad. So good to see you."

"You're not our daughter! We don't have a daughter anymore," my mother said.

"Because of the thing in the man's arms over there." My father nodded towards Allie. I walked in, grabbed candy, kisses each of my parents on the cheek- rendering them both speechless-, and walked away.

We reached the front gate and Chelsea, Amber, and Kristal left. I was sad to see them go, but the next family day was only a little ways away. So, I smiled and watched them go, thankfully retiring to my bed.

**That's the end of the filler. I have figured out a solution to my issue, not that I like it much more than the alternative. I can guarantee you all will hate me. But, that's the price of a good story. And, guess what? My daddy came home from Iraq a few days ago! I'm so happy. Well, I'm tired and I'm going to get off after I post this. Happy and tired, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	9. Let Go

**So, at this moment, it is just after three in the morning. I am exhausted and horribly bored. I invited my friend to sleep over since my sister was having a sleepover with her bestie. The friend I have over is on her Tumblr and my sis and her friend are in the back. So, this is why I'm bored. However, I'm overdue on a chapter so I figured why not? I'm going to guess your tired of the bold and just want to read. So, I'll shut my mouth and let you do just that. Read On! **

Two weeks later, I was walking to the lunch table. I had bags under my eyes because Allie had been up all night last night. And, my wonderful boyfriend had our lunch table set. He had gotten all our lunches set at the table, our drinks in the crystal glasses that the House of Night used. I smiled and kissed him. I sat and yawned, wanting nothing more than to go to bed. Krimson took her normal seat across from me, and next to Ven. Across from her sat Adrian at my side. Next to him sat Pierce who sat across from Nikky.

And, as exhausted as I was, I never forgot that moment. I never forgot the happy, calm feelings in the air, nor the dark taint before the unthinkable happened. I never forgot the expression as Krimson coughed, and when she pulled her hand away, blood soaked the palm.

_**Adrian**_

Adrian watched the scene with feeling grim. Krimson spit up blood and everyone freaked. He shielded his emotions from Kalie and put up the pretense of the panic in the air around him. But, really he was cold. Empty. He was a machine, he did what he was told, without remorse or regret. He even enjoyed it at times.

So, as he pretended to be shocked and mortified, all he felt was a grim satisfaction, and, deep inside him, the rumble of his master's laughter as he watched through Adrian's eyes the chaos Adrian had created. _It is amusing_, thought Adrian, _how my innocent act of "kindness" caused this. _All it had taken was a small vile of poison in Krimson's drink who's effect replicated that of rejecting the Change. All the while, his mask never slipped, his true heart never peeked through its shield.

_**Krimson**_

She was dying. It hurt. A lot. Blood was everywhere. She distantly heard the shouting of her friends.

"I'm sorry," she managed to whisper.

"For what?" Vengeance sobbed. She was clinging to her hand, but Krim barely felt it.

"For leaving you. We were supposed to grow up and be teachers here. We've had it planned forever. I'm so sorry." The tears had welled. In the shouting voices, predominant had been that of Ven begging her to stay. Krimson had known Vengeance before they were Marked. They were childhood friends and had grown up together.

"Don't be sorry." Ven smoothed her hair back. "It's not your fault, Krimmy." She had called her the name she had called her when they were younger. She hadn't heard that name in years.

"Just let go. It won't hurt anymore." This had come from Kalie. Her eyes were raining tears but her mouth was set. The words seemed insensitive, but Krimson knew the truth. Kalie only wanted her to be alright, but that was illogical. The best thing now was to just let go.

"Krimson, I'm here, right where I've always been. I'm not leaving. I remember when you were born. I wanted you to go away; you stole all Mom's attention. Now, it's just the opposite. I want you to stay, sissy." Nikolas' voice broke on every word he said, but their was strength in the truth of his words.

"I'm right here too. I know you've always felt responsible for him, though he's two years older. But, I'll take care of Nikky, don't worry," Pierce said. She felt his hand on her shoulder. She smiled at them all.

"I love all of you. And, Kales?"

"Yes, Krim?"

"Make sure you tell Al about her Aunt Krimson who loved her with all her heart." Kalie smiled through her tears.

"Will do Krim. I'll make sure to tell her how bossy you were."

"Good…" Her voice was fading quieter. "Good…" She noticed that Adrian said nothing. But, she had no time to worry about it because just then a horrible pain wracked her body. She screamed and her friends screamed. She cried and they cried. It was then she realized how much they all loved her. It was also then the pain began to fade. Her limbs went numb slowly. The last things that had feeling were her hands held by Nikky and Kales, her hair being brushed back by Ven, and her shoulder being touched by Pierce. Then she lost sight of the world and the pain evaporated, leaving her floating up. She glimpsed trees and the gorgeous green and then the Goddess Nyx smiled down on her and welcomed Krimson into her open arms and let her cry out her sorrows and allowing her into the gate to the Otherworld.

_**Kalie**_

"Krim? Krim? _KRIMSON?_" I screamed. "Don't leave me here alone! I need you!" My voice broke on a sob as I mourned her loss. I did naught but watched as the HoN medical staff carted her off. Next to me, Nikky cried silent tears of misery. He didn't have the heart left for noise. I pulled him to me and held him. I stroked his hair and, like a little boy, he cried himself to sleep.

I gently passed him to Pierce, who before had been quieting Vengeance's loud sobs. I pulled out my cell.

"Hey, Zoey?" I spoke softly, just wanting to curl up.

"Yes, dear?" was her reply. Her voice was sincerely sad. I said the ten hardest words of my life.

"I need you to take Allie for a few days." I could hear her gasp of shock. But, even though her emotions were hidden from me due to the distance, I heard her sincere words.

"Alright, Kalie. She'll be safe, I promise. I can give you a week. Then it'll be family visiting day again and I'll need you take her back. I agreed solemnly and went to pack her stuff.

_**TVD**_

I avoided looking at Krim's side of the room. I grabbed a small bad and stuffed it full of baby bottles, diapers, formula, clothes, and other necessities. I put the bag in her bassinet and grabbed her bunny that Krim had gotten for her one weekend. She rolled them all to where Zoey resided upstairs. She knocked on the door.

Erin and Shaunee would still watch her during the school day. Inside the room I felt emotions all in a jumble.

_Sorrow. _

_Pity. _

_Mourning. _

_Compassion. _

Then I heard Erin's voice.

"But, Tasha!" Tasha was Krim and Nikky's mom. Erin was thinking of her sister and her niece.

"It's okay, Erin." That was Zoey. I knocked on the door and let myself in.

"Here's all her stuff. I-I have to go." I turned and ran out of the room before they saw me cry.

_**TVD **_

I slept in Vengeance's room that night. I couldn't stand to see her empty bed against the wall across the room. We both cried ourselves to sleep.

**Well, this will be short. I'm just going to let the hate mail begin. And, NO ONE (on here at least) knew this plan. So, yes, I hated doing this. Yes, it was necessary. Let the hate mail begin. Mourning the loss of someone I killed, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	10. These Sorrows

**A lot of the chapter will be about Krimson, about how everyone is handling it. But, a new character will be introduced. There's really not much else to say aside from that. Read On! **

I cried. That's all I did for three days. I cried. I didn't eat, I barely slept. The only thing that finally made me do something was the thought of Allie. She'd need her mother when she got back. There were days I talked to no one. Not even Adrian. Vengeance was worse. She stayed in bed, never moving, never talking, never eating. Always crying. She slept worse than I did. Nikky stayed in Pierce's room and talked to no one but him. No one had seen Adrian since the day Krimson died.

I pulled out my cell and text Zoey.

_How is Al? _

Zoey texted me back almost immediately. Her reply broke my heart.

_She misses you. _I bit my lip and held back more tears.

_I know… _She text back a smile and a kind reminder that me and my friends were required to start school again tomorrow. I just dropped my phone then. I didn't really want to tell Ven that it was time to keep moving on. Not to mention Nikky. But it had to be done. I decided to start with Ven. I got out of bed an tried not to look at the empty bed across the room. I just walked into the room, knowing Vengeance wouldn't come if I knocked. I shook her shoulder.

"Go away," she sobbed. "I don't want to talk to you." I turned her over. Her hair was a mess and she still had mascara in trails down her face. Her eyes were red and wet. She was pale.

"Honey, you have to get out of bed," I told her. "We have school tomorrow."

"I don't want to." Her voice was stubborn. So I tugged her arm and made her sit up.

"Ven, come on. You need to get up. We all knew it could happen." Her eyes widen, shocked.

"Like that makes it any better! I've known her since the first day of preschool! She knows all my secrets, saw me go through all my weird fazes. She knew me when I cut my hair to my neck and dyed it purple! She was the one who said it still looked fine. And yet, just because we knew it _might _happen, I'm just not supposed to care that she's gone? That she's- she's…" All her anger had gone out of her and she slumped.

"No, Vengeance. That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that's how it has to be. We need to get up because that's what she would want us to do. She'd want us to get up and smile and for you to go through more wacky fazes. She loved you Ven. She loved you when you're name was Violet, when your hair was purple and when you dressed like a kid from the seventies. And I love you and it's killing me to see you like this. Now get up sweetheart. Get up and get dressed. We have to get ready for school tomorrow." I tugged her again and she got up. Ven walked to the shower and I left to go see Nikky.

Pierce answered the door.

"How is he?" I asked. He sighed and held his head in his hands. He was wearing sweatpants. Looking now, I vaguely registered that he had some nice abs and muscles. For a second I almost wished he didn't play for the other team. I ignored the thought and went in. Nikky sat on the edge of the bed, staring into space. His eyes were dry but empty. There was no life in them. Pierce sat next to him.

"Nikky. Baby, look at me." Nikky continued to stare at the wall. Pierce kissed him. Nikky didn't even move.

"Nikolas Hart, look at me. Think of Krimson," I said. Her name got his attention.

"That's all I've been able to do." I sighed.

"We have school tomorrow." He looked up.

"I know. He got up himself, he kissed Pierce, and took a shower. But, his eyes stayed empty. His voice stayed hollow. I didn't know what else to do so I got up and walked away. It was only then that I noticed that Adrian wasn't in his and Pierce's room. I wondered briefly if he was in Nikky's room while Nikky stayed with Pierce but, no. Even if he was I had no desire to see anyone else. So I walked back to my room and fell asleep on my bed, somehow hoping that the past couple days were only a dream, a horrible nightmare, that I'd wake up from.

I had no such luck. I woke up to my alarm clock. School. I walked over to Krim's bed and reached to shake her shoulder. When my hand hit empty air, it flooded back to me. I saw Krimson spitting up blood and dying surrounded by us all. A strange, choked sound escaped my throat before I could force myself to take a shower, to blow dry my hair, to get dressed, to eat breakfast and to go to class. I saw Vengeance walking in between classed and winced. Her red and purple hair was thrown up into a bun and she was pale and she talked to no one.

I didn't see Nikolas until lunch. He looked almost fine… until you look at his eyes. The brown looked like dishwater instead of chocolate. They were empty, as though he was dead inside. He looked at his food but barely ate any. He talked to Pierce but no one else. Even Pierce sometimes had trouble coaxing words out of him. Adrian remained nowhere to be seen. The seat in front of me was empty. That was where Krimson always sat. Ven just ate her food, not tasting it at all. Her eyes were red but alert.

Pierce, who had been taking care of Nikky, I just now noticed the bags under his eyes. It looked like he hadn't slept in days. His amber eyes looked worn and his black with blonde-highlights hair was a mess. But, he kept the grief and the sadness and exhaustion away for Nikky's sake. Pierce was going to take care of him, just like he'd promised.

I was finally the one who tried to end the silence. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Nikky. Eat," I said. He looked at me like I'd spoken Greek. "Eat your food. You're skinny as a twig." He reluctantly picked up a fork and stabbed at the spaghetti on his plate. Pierce looked relieved. If Nikky was eating he'd be alright. So he picked up his own fork and ate his food. I looked at Ven. "How was class?"

She shrugged. "Tell me." She shrugged again.

"Everyone treated me like I was made of glass. I got a couple offers from girls in my Spells and Rituals to fix my hair. Everyone tried to talk to me but mostly I kept my head down and did my work. She was in four of my classes, you know, and she always sat right next to me."

"I know. What did the teachers say?"

"Not much. Most of them just left me alone. Zoey tried to call on me, maybe to take my mind off things but when I just looked at her she called on someone else. I almost walked to Krim's class before lunch to get her. I broke down when I remembered she wasn't there." There was no emotion in her voice. It was monotonous and she stated everything matter-of-factly. I remembered the incident this morning. I was reluctant to share it but I knew I had to. I grabbed Vengeance's hand.

"Ven. This morning when my alarm went off I went to go make sure Krimson was awake. When My hand just hit air I almost fell apart. But, instead I made myself get up." She looked at me, glad she wasn't the only one who forgot sometimes that Krimson was gone. She just nodded and continued to eat her food, but some of the light had come back into her eyes. Looking back at Pierce and Nikky, I saw them locked in a discussion. I heard the word "funeral" and felt the blood drain from my face.

"Her funeral is in Austin," Nikky said.

"You could get permission to go. Zoey would let you. Erin's going," Pierce told him. Nikky looked at him and I was almost glad to see his eyes were wet.

"Would you go with me?" Pierce looked at him, shocked. Then he kissed him hard on the mouth.

"You know I would. And so would Kales and Ven and Adrian. Don't you worry. We won't let you be alone." Nikky nodded and pressed himself into his chest, sobbing. Pierce held him, oblivious to the tables of people staring. There were mixed sounds and I felt the emotions. From most-

_Pity. _

_Awe. _

_Glee. _

_Adoration. _

_Respect. _

But, there were some darker emotions mixed in.

_Disgust. _

_Hatred. _

From some even

_Jealousy. _

I know I could dig deeper into that, but I figure I already knew. "In the closet" gays who were jealous of how comfortable they were. But I figured it best not to figure out who they were.

I touched Nikky on the back. "Nikky," I said. He looked at me, his eyes and nose red. "I overheard. I just wanted you to know, I'll go." He nodded and dug his head back into Pierce's chest. Pierce kissed the top of his head and whispered comforting words. The emotions had just died down when new ones rose up.

_Shock. _

_Curiosity. _

I looked to the doors of the dining hall and saw Zoey and Stark walk in with someone else. A new boy. I tuned into his emotions.

_Curiosity. _

Under that, though, was darker emotions.

_Sorrow. _

_Anger. _

_Hatred. _

To my disappointment, Zoey led him over here.

"Kalie, this is Gabriel. He's recently been Marked and I want you and your group to guide him through the school. He'll be rooming with Nikolas. Understand?" she said.

"Understand," I mumbled. He tried to slip into the seat across from me until I said, "No! Not there!" He quickly moved to sit instead where Adrian usually sits next to me.

"I'm sorry," he grumbled. He had blonde hair that he kept in a ponytail. He had long, if lightly colored, lashes and pale skin. He had a gash across his left cheek with stitches in it and another above his left eyebrow. His left wrist was in a cast. He had blue eyes that reminded me too much of Krim's. He had a slight build and was tall to the point of lankiness.

"It's alright. I'm sorry. It's just that a friend of mine usually sits there."

"Well, where is she?" The innocent question made my heart stop.

"She- she recently r-rejected the change," I stuttered. His blue eyes flew wide.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"

"It's fine." Just then the bell rang and I left him to be handled by Pierce and left to the only class I had with Krim. Zoey's.

Zoey was standing at the front of the class. We were learning about the Amazons today. They were an ancient Vampyre group of all women and a Vampyre Queen. She also talked about someone named Sgiach, who apparently she'd met. That's pretty much all I heard until I just zoned out. All I could notice was the empty seat in front of me where Krim used to sit.

"Kalie," Zoey called on me.

"I'm sorry Zoey. What was the question?"

"I asked why you'd want to be a Queen, away from Vampyre society?" I simply said the first reason that came to my mind.

"Because you disagree with their laws or rules or customs?"

"Yes, that is one reason." Her dark eyes flashed. "Nice cover-up. Now pay attention." Any other day that would've made me smile. In fact I almost did, until I remembered that I'm not supposed to do that. Then I simply listened to Zoey's lesson, trying to pay attention. When the bell rang I went to the front.

"How is Allie?" I asked. She was always the first thing on my mind.

"She's good. I'll bring her by your table during lunch tomorrow if you like." I saw all the sad faces and remembered how good Allie was at coaxing smiles out of people. I nodded and went to my next class without another word.

**So that's that. This chapter depressed me so I'm going to keep reading Catching Fire now. I hope you enjoyed. Anyways, what're your theories and opinions on our newest character? I love to hear. I love you guys and have a great rest of your day. Peace out, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	11. Dreaming For Funerals

**Well hello! No, I'm not, dead… or missing… or simply ignoring you people. I lost my beloved computer, and I just found it. And before that I was **_**so **_**busy.****So, I'm sorry, I really am. But, summer is here, and as long as I can keep track of my laptop, all will be commonly updated. I'm also planning on finishing **_**I **__**Love Him **_**and **_**The Queen's Wedding **_**if you read either of those. I know I am most likely boring you with this, so on with the show! Read On! **

The next day at lunch, Gabriel sat next to me, where Adrian would usually sit. He still wasn't back, and I was getting worried. I shook it off as Zoey walked in with Allie. I was so glad to see her that I leaped out of my seat. My beautiful, golden-eyed, blonde haired baby. I had missed her so much.

"Allie!" I yelled. She smiled and giggled and reached towards me. I took her and held her.

"Who's that?" Gabriel asked, his voice low and kind of husky. He didn't speak much, so I turned my gold and blue eyes on him.

"My daughter," I answered calmly. He nodded and turned back to his lunch. I read into his emotions.

_Indifference. _

I shrugged and turned back to Zoey.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" I held my daughter close, rocking her. She fell asleep and I handed her back to Zoey. She raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded.

"I was going to go with Erin, Ven, Nikky, Pierce, and possibly Adrian to Krim's funeral… if we could get clearance." Zoey nodded.

"Of course, as long as Erin and Shaunee both agree to watch you all." With that, Zoey walked away, leaving me with my heart aching- for Allie, for Krim, for Adrian. I wiped a stray tear off my cheek and sat back down, pushing my lunch around my plate, not really eating. Gabriel watched me closely, obviously wondering something. I ignored him and when the bell rand, I just walked away.

**_Gabriel _**

I watched Kalie, and I saw everything about her- through her eyes. Her eyes, one dark blue and one golden and warm. Day and night. She was sad, she was loving and she was- taken. I knew by the way she acted, as if she was unavailable. Not that I cared. I also knew someone close to her had died- both from the conversation with Zoey and just because nothing else could cause that sadness. I snorted. I should know that only death could make you that sad. It was something we had in common.

**_TVD_**

**_Kalie _**

The next day, I was on a plane on the way to Austin, Texas- Krim's home. She loved it here and I knew how much she had longed to return. I laughed bitterly to myself. Of course, she was home now. Just not quite as we had hoped. Adrian was sitting beside me. He had finally returned, with some excuse about having been visiting family in Oklahoma City. I had barely listened to him, wanting nothing more than for him to hold me while I cried. The plane ride was long and silent, the only sound coming from when I or one of my friends was crying. Or when Pierce fell asleep and snored.

"I love you," Adrian said, toying with my hair. I touched the hand in my hair.

"I love you too." He kissed my hand and snuggled into him, and fell into sleep.

In my dream, I was in a forest, and woman sat on the ground.

"Hello," the woman greeted me, smiling. I smiled in return, and knew I was safe. This woman was the one from my dream about Allie's middle name. I knew her now, as well as I knew myself, as well as I knew my master, the black bull. Nyx.

"Hello." I paused and realized I must have fallen into her realm in my dreams. "Is Krim here?" I asked. She nodded, and my heart soared, then her next words crashed it back into place.

"You may not see her. She is no longer a part of your world, my daughter." I nodded my head, understanding the difficult truth. A tear leaked from my eye. Nyx stood and strode over to me, wiping it away. "Don't cry, Kalie. She is happy here, and she loves you all. You will see her again, either in this world or in yours in her next life, never you fear. You two were always meant to be friends." I nodded and wiped my nose.

"Okay. I miss her so much. We all do." Nyx nodded.

"I know." She sighed, and hugged me.

"As much as I am glad to have consoled you, there is a reason for me drawing you here tonight." I looked at her, not understanding. "I have a warning for you."

"A warning?" I asked. What could a goddess need to warn me against.

"One who you trust is not an ally, but an enemy. Look close at those around you, and watch your back. Betrayal always comes from the one you'd least expect it from."

"But-? Who?" She kissed my forehead.

"Go now, daughter. You have somewhere to be." Even as I watched, she faded from sight, and with a sensation of falling, I was back in the waking world, lying with Adrian's arms around me. I sat bolt upright.

"You're right on time," he said. "We're here." I looked at him, and decided not to share my dream with him. With anyone.

**_TVD_**

At the funeral, it rained. There was a vampyre Priestess and a catholic Priest there, to represent both parties attending. The Preiestess blessed Krimson's body with the four elements, and the Priest asked for God to accept her soul into heaven.

"Regardless of their religion, each person should now each pray to their own deity for this poor soul," the Priestess said. We all bowed our heads to pray. And then we all said goodbye. They lowered her casket into the ground and that is the moment when it finally sank in. My best friend was gone.

**Sorry, short chapter. But at least here's an update, so… I love you all and thanks for being patient. That's all for now. Finally updating, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	12. Master Returns

**Okay, I'm going to say this here and in all of my next updates. I have a schedule for the rest of the school year for updates. Listen closely! This will be the exception but starting **_**this weekend **_**I will be updating my three main stories **_**Foreseen**_**,**_** Heal My Broken Heart**_**,****and**_** The Vampyre's Daughter **_**every Friday or Saturday, in the normal schedule. As for one-shots and all other stories, those will be updated /posted throughout the week as time allows. If I break this schedule in a bad way and don't offer an explanation, feel free to yell at me. Now, I'm going to say this- I'm not at all sure how this chapter will end up. Honestly, I've been putting it off due to massive Writer's Block. But, they will be back at the HoN. That said, here we go. Oh, brain blast! Time to figure out a bit more about Gabriel… Oh, and the black bull will be making a return appearance. Guys, I wrote this two days ago, but my fanfiction crashed and it just came back. SORRY! Read On! **

I heard it in my head the day after I came home from Krim's funeral. I laid on my bed, looking at wall. I couldn't stand to look at the empty bed. There should have been a beautiful young girl lying there, but there wasn't. I had taken Allie back- I missed her too much, and I was tired of missing people. I missed Amber, Chelsea, and Kristal too. I laid my head and closed my eyes- fighting back tears. Allie was, thankfully, sleeping peacefully, no clue to what she had lost, what we had lost.

"_Come, Kalie. I have given you time to socialize and to mourn that which you have lost. Leave the child with Pierce Welsh and meet me in the woods. Now." _The last word radiated so much power, that I immediately stood up. I grabbed Allie- trying not to wake her- and dialed Pierce's number.

"Hello?" he answered. I sighed.

"Watch Allie for a while? She's asleep so you should be good." He sighed.

"Why not leave her with Nikky? Or Ven and Kr-" he cut himself off and I blinked off tears. He sighed again. "Yeah, just bring her here." I said I'd be over in a minute and walked out.

_**TVD **_

When I got to the clearing, I sat down and shut my eyes. I didn't want to be here. I wanted it to be a week ago, when I could see Krim smiling or hear her laughing. I wanted to be able to figure out how she always got those two strips of her hair exactly in the right spot. I didn't want to have a person at our table sitting where she should be making jokes and just being alive. I didn't even notice there were tears running down my face until a breeze blew and left a feeling like ice on my cheeks. I heard a snort and opened my eye, wiping at the tears.

"_Hello, Kalie." _There he stood, in all his beauty and wisdom. I just wanted to go back to bed, to wake up and have this all be a nightmare.

"Hey," I whispered out loud.

"_What have you learned in the past week?" _he asked. I sighed.

"I've learned that nothing is permanent and to take nothing for granted. I don't see what this has to do with anything." He lay down and blew air out his nostrils.

"_It means everything. If you do not understand life for what it is, how can you be my representative? How can you fight my battle in this world while I am gone if you take life for granted?" _I sighed but didn't answer. He stood and blew in my hair. _"Pay attention Kalie." _

"I am!" I snapped. "Is this all you wanted?"

"_No. Today you will try to use that sword." _

"What sword?" I asked. He indicated his head at my feet where a beautiful weapon gleamed. I was so well polished it seemed almost white. The hilt was black as pitch with silver designs. At the end there was a white gem gleaming. I lifted it and felt it thrum in my hands. It seemed to welcome me as a friend, recognizing me. "This is mine." It was a statement of fact, not a question, but he nodded anyway.

"_Yes. Now, try to swing it at me." _I lifted an eyebrow. _"It cannot harm me. Only my counterpart can do that. Now try." _I did as he said. As I thought it, the sword moved almost on its own. Before I told my arms to move, the sword was moving it for me. It was instinctive, as though some part of me had always has and always will know.

The sword swung at the bull, arching toward his legs. Though I had never done anything like this, my mind could see what was happening. I would aim for his legs because it was less direct and therefore less expected. Once he was down, I would behead him and emerge victorious. Right as the sword was about to make contact, a shock sizzled up through the sword and I was shot flying backwards, the sword embedding in the soil beside me. I rubbed the back of my head.

"A little warning next time would be nice." There was a smile in his next words.

"_Ah, but this was to train you for a real battle. No other opponent would have that effect." _

"What about the white bull?" His massive head shook.

"_Since you would be acting on my behalf, you could potentially injure him." _I took the words in and shrugged. There was a sigh in my head.

"_I suppose that could be it for the day. I will summon you again. Next time, be in the mood for learning. There is much I have to teach you in so little time." _Before I could question his words, he faded into the forest, as though he had never existed. I looked beside me to see my beautiful sword had gone as well.

_**Gabriel**_

I lay on my bed, exhausted. I was always exhausted these days. I guess it was my mind trying to escape this terrible grief- except every time I closed my eyes that's all I saw- the fire, the explosion, their faces. I wanted it all to go away. I should be dead. They were. They were all dead and I was alive. It wasn't fair. And Julianna had been only a baby, only six. How was it fair that my baby sister had to die but I got to live? I let myself fall asleep.

The dream is always the same. I'm sitting in the back seat of my car, Julianna laughing as I tell her a story. She was a surprise, ten years younger than me. Mom is in passenger seat in front of me and I can see her smile in the rearview mirror. Dad's driving, but he's looking at the two of us in the back too- maybe that's what caused it. I can still hear the radio playing that song by Justin Bieber, "Boyfriend" or some crap like that. None of us hear it coming, not that I could tell you why. But the car hit us. Our gas tank exploded, but that was on Julianna and Dad's side. The car itself hurt us the most on the passenger side- Mom. Our car rolled on its side and I was nearly crushed. I can still hear Julianna screaming and Mom praying and Dad just crying quietly. Then I'm in the hospital room. I get Marked there. I was told I wouldn't have survived but that. The fledgling body is tougher than a human boy's.

Then I woke up, like always, with a sheen of sweat on my skin and tears on my face. I get in the shower, trying to wash away the memories and get ready to face another day- alone.

**So that about covers it for the day. I'm really proud of the chapter. Ooh and guess what! I got into a descant group for my Fall Chorus concert. Basically, a descant is a small group of people singing a different part. There's only four and one's me! EEE! Okay, well, that's about it for the day. Tune in this weekend for the next chapter of **_**HMBH. **_**Glad to finally be updating, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	13. The Return of the Humans- Good and Bad

**Sorry I couldn't get this up sooner! I've had a busy weekend! This won't be a long chapter because I won't have the time. Because I'm trying to save time, I'll skip the long A/N. Read On!**

I rocked Allie. She was crying and everyone else was sleeping. I wouldn't wake them all up again. I thought of the last time I had her crying and everyone was here. It would never be like that again. Krim was dead. I shook my head. Even the school encouraged us to move on. But, I just missed her. Not to mention, something had always felt wrong with her death. Allie laid in my arms and finally fell back to sleep. I looked wistfully out on the blazing sun before sitting back on my bed.

I laid on my bed, wrapped in blankets up to my neck. I shut my eyes and tried to sleep while I could. But my brain wouldn't shut down. I was glad that family visitation was tomorrow. I was tired of missing people. With that last thought, a whisper blew through my mind. I didn't have the smallest clue who or what it was, but the influence possessed my mind.

"_Sleep," _it whispered. So sleep I did.

_**TVD**_

I got up and dressed myself. I wore a simple blue V-neck and grey skinny jeans. I dressed Allie up in a little pink dress with purple polka dots. We walked down to the cafeteria, where as soon as we walked in we were jumped on.

"Kalie!" Amber shouted, while Chelsea and Kristal hugged me tight.

"She's gotten so big!" Chelsea said, looking at Allie.

"How you been K.T.?" Kristal asked.

"I've been…" I was going to say good, automatically, but I decided not to lie. "Okay, I guess."

"What's wrong?" Kristal asked; Chelsea and Amber stopped bouncing.

"Nothing. Just a good friend of mine rejected the Change recently." They gave their words of condolences and I smiled a little. That was when all Hell broke loose.

"I'm sorry, sir!" I heard Zoey shout. "You cannot come in."

"I have every right to be here!" a voice I knew all too well shouted.

"This is an event for families to see the fledglings."

"So just because my daughter isn't a fledgling I can't see her?" I sighed.

"Let him in Zoey," I called. So she stepped aside and Luke walked in. "What do you want Luke?" He grinned cockily.

"Thanks, babe," he said and leaned in to kiss me. I pushed him off.

"I have a boyfriend, for one, and two- I can't stand you." He rolled his eyes.

"Let me see my daughter." Allie, angel that she is, looked once at him and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, Luke. It seems _my _daughter doesn't want to see you."

"You can't keep me away from her. I have parental rights." He looked with a sneer around the room. "Let me get her away from this Hell hole, and all its demon spawn."

"Luke, you have no sense of courtesy," Kristal said.

"Bite me," Luke told her. I looked at him.

"Luke, one more comment and I will have you kicked out." He bit his tongue and breathed.

"I just want a chance to be her father." I looked him dead in the eyes. I couldn't imagine how I had ever dated him in the first place.

"You lost that chance when you told me to pick between the two of you. So leave."

"But-" he began.

"Now!" He glared and he walked out, shoving through the crowd. I looked around once more and I noticed that Nikky was nowhere to be found.

**I'm sorry that was really really REALLY short. To make up for it, the next TVD update will be extra long. I love all you guys. Watching "Heroes", StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	14. And So She Returns

**First off, I'm so so so so sorry. I've been really busy and a lot of things have happened lately. I swear I will update more often. I won't promise weekly, but I promise it won't be more than a month before I update again. I do try guys. Honestly, I just get so busy and distracted, then I start losing inspiration. If I disappear again, don't be afraid to message me and yell at me because I do check my PMs regularly. I don't know what this chapter will bring so I guess I'll just write then. Read On! **

"Time to get up!" Krim yelled at me. I blinked for a second, still half asleep. "We don't have all day."

"Krim?" You're…" I trailed off. I prayed for a moment that it had all been a dream before my hopes were crushed.

"Dead? I know. Nyx sent me to help out down here. I'll be here for three days, but then I have to go back." I tried to hug her then. I fell right through her. She chuckled a little bit. "You can't touch me. I'm sorry." A slow tear trailed down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly, but Krimson noticed it. She outstretched a hand but stopped herself. "I'm sorry, kid. I know I'm hurting you, hurting Nikky, Ven, Pierce…"

"I missed you, Krim. I don't know how to do this without you." My voice cracked, the sound killing me. I looked her over. She looked the same. The same red and white streaks in her hair. She wore neon green fishnets and white shorts with a black tank-top. Her ears had the same piercings, her nose as well. She looked solid. She looked… alive. Krim's eyes shimmered and she cried, her tears dissipating when they left her face. She wiped them away and went over to Allie's crib.

"She's gotten so big," she whispered. The pain was clear in her voice. "How long has it been?" The question was clear. She wanted to know how long she'd been dead. I sighed.

"A few weeks. Maybe a month." Krim sat back down on my bed, wiped her eyes, and smiled her familiar smile that I had missed so much.

"Well, then. What have I missed?" So I told her about Gabriel. I told her about how Nikolas was getting better everyday. I told her how distant Adrian had been. A dark look crossed her face when I mentioned him. I let it go and told her about Luke's appearance during family visitation. I told her about training with the black bull. At that, she sighed.

"Look, Kalie, I've been sent here for a reason. You've made mistakes, trusted the wrong people. The road you're on only leads to betrayal and heartbreak. I'm here to soften the blow when it comes, and to help you get there faster. I know who the white bull chose; I know who embodies evil."

I looked at her, expecting her to go on. She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I can't tell you Kales. I get to play the drop hints game and beat around the bush. The thing is, you know already. You just won't admit it to yourself."

"I don't know. Krim-" Someone cut me off.

"Hey, Kalie, I needed to…" Vengeance looked at Krimson, the tears streaming as they had so often lately. "I've finally lost it, haven't I?" She looked at me. "Can you see her? Is she really there?" I nodded slowly as Krimson lowered her head into her hands. Her shoulders worked up and down as she sobbed silently. Vengeance looked from her to me. Slowly, she dragged her nail up her arm softly. "Ow," she said softly. "So I'm awake."

Krimson stood and walked over to her. She raised a hand as though to wipe her tears and- in a mimic of earlier with me, dropped her hand. Vengeance wrapped her arms around herself and sobbed quietly. "I'm so sorry, Ven. I never meant to hurt you with this." I stood up and hugged Ven since Krim couldn't.

"It's okay. She's only here for a few days, so dry your tears. Cry when she has to leave, not because she's here." So Ven dried her eyes.

"Why?" she breathed.

"I'm here to help," Krim said. "Nyx decided Kalie can't handle everything on her own and sent me back to get her back on track." Ven snorted.

"Well, looks like bad judgment on her part. If we needed you so bad, why'd she take you?" Krimson let out a breath.

"That's the thing. She didn't take me. I didn't reject the Change. My fate was to complete the Change with the rest of you, to accomplish my dreams with you, Ven and help Kalie raise Allie. I was always supposed to be the source of cataclysm that revealed the big secret. I wasn't supposed to die, I was supposed to live my life out under Nyx. I was poisoned." Ven's eyes watered and my breathing became shallower. It was one thing to think that she's been killed by nature. But to know that she's been taken from us intentionally? It was too much.

"It was the white bull's representative. Since we all sat in the same places everyday, they knew where to find my cup. They knew which blow would hurt you the most, Kalie. So they took me. It was a vampyre poison, designed to look like a fledgling rejected the Change."

"Who?" Ven breathed. I shook my head.

"She can't tell us," I said. Krim shrugged, trying to look innocent but her blue eyes were full of regret while Vengeance's green ones burned with anger.

"Kalie, you already know though. I was not sent to tell you, I was sent to make you admit it and help you deal with it," she told me

"But, I don't know, Krim." Even as I denied it, I felt my brain piecing together the awful puzzle. It knew precisely who the image would be of too. My heart could not admit it. "No," I whispered to myself, bracing myself against the wall. I felt dizzy from shock. "It can't be, can it?" I asked Krim. His distance... he had gotten our food that day… Krim just looked at me and I knew. I saw the hatred burning there. Her life, her dreams, her family and friends had all been stolen from her. She knew who it was and she hated them for it.

"Say it," she growled. "Say his name."

"No," I said again. Vengeance looked at Krim's suddenly angry expression and the betrayal in my eyes.

"Say it!" Krim shouted. "You know he killed me! You know he doesn't love you or Nikky or Pierce or Ven or Allie! Say his name so that I don't feel awful for hating my murderer!"

"It's Adrian, okay? Adrian, who I thought loved me, loved Allie. He killed you and then acted mournful." Vengeance gasped but I saw her piecing the puzzle together as well. "He killed you," I whispered again. I needed to be lying but I saw the anger die in Krim's icy blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Kales." She sat next to me and put her arms over me, even though she couldn't actually touch me. Ven sat on my other side and held me as I cried.

"I thought he loved me," I managed to say again before fading away into incoherent sobs.

**So that's how that panned out. Sorry if it seems like I broke a rule or something by having Krim back as a ghost. I'm not sure if that could actually happen, but hey, it's my story right? Well, Kalie knows now! That's exciting isn't it? Well, let me know what you guys think in that little box under here. See it? Yeah it's looking pretty empty. Fill it up, would ya? Haha I'm joking with you. Review or not, it's your call. I understand if you're mad at me. Anyways, peaceskis! :D anyone else watch DeeFizzy? Let me know! Anyways, I'm gonna finish this up. Going to edit and upload, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	15. Free Will and Fate

**Hey, guys! I know, three so close together? This is new. Um, so I actually have a plan for this chapter. A whole bunch of miracles today, huh? I don't have too much to say so, yeah. Read On! **

_**Adrian**_

It was strange, but Adrian remember a time _before_. He remembered not being so hollow, so empty. He remembered what it was like to feel, to fall in love with Kalie, even. But that was all _before _and Adrian preferred not to think about _before_. It all seemed so far away, so unimportant.

He often remembered being Chosen, though. He remembered he was dreaming, about Kalie and a beach and the sunlight he had missed often. Then, the dream exploded into black and there stood a magnificent creature, a pure white bull. He understood now that the white bull had to ask, to keep the world in balance, as he was Darkness. The black bull just Chose their representative but his master had to have his Oath. Darkness was easily swayed to betray.

"_Adrian Alexander Williams, do you accept me as your master, to be my conduit to the mortal world?" _Adrian had looked in his deep eyes and had seen this, his destiny. Had seen why he'd never felt exactly like he'd fit in with the other ones he knew. He didn't even hesitate.

"Of course."

"_For as long as your life allows?" _

"Yes."

"_Do you so swear?" _

"I do so swear." He had felt an incredible burning on his left arm and had woken up to see a vibrantly white pattern there. He would later take to wearing long-sleeves shirts or wearing the Mark covering cream on his arm when long sleeves would look suspicious. He had later been told what the patterns meant, his instinct with weapons, his telepathic capabilities, his ability to read emotions- though not to the degree of the black bull's representative, Kalie. That said, the other side had one thing, one weapon, one advantage they didn't.

Allie.

_**Kalie**_

"_Come to me, Kalie," _I heard my master's voice echo through my mind. I grimaced.

"_Go away," _I thought back.

"_Now, Kalie." _

"_My best friend is only here as a ghost for three days, I just found out I've been betrayed and lied to, and you want me to go to you? There has to be a better time." _

"_Now." _The one word radiated so much power all my arguments died.

"_But, Allie," _I tried to use her as an excuse not to go.

"_Bring her with you." _I sighed and lifted her up.

"Where you going Kales?" Krim asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"The black bull apparently thinks this to be a wonderful time for me to learn more about my powers and whatnot." She stood.

"Kay, let's go." I looked at her.

"You can't come. He summoned me- well, me and Allie." Krim rolled her eyes.

"Dude, I'm already dead. What more can happen to me?" I sighed and we walked together into the forest.

_**TVD**_

"Master?" I called. "Master!" Suddenly, a man of about twenty stood before us. He had remarkably pale skin with night black hair and eyes.

"Sit," he said. In his voice, I heard the majesty and power the black bull always carried.

"Master?" I asked, confused as I sat. He nodded once.

"It is simply me in another form." He looked at Krimson's solid yet ethereal form. "Krimson Hart, you have been sent back to the world of the living." Krimson nodded respectfully. "Then it is to you I owe my thanks. My representative had a hard time coming to terms with the identity of my counterpart's Chosen one." Krimson nodded again and sat beside me. My master sat in front of us and gestured for me to give him Allie.

I hesitated. This was my daughter and I was still a bit disconcerted by this new form of his.

"Kalie, now" he sighed exasperatedly. I hand him Allie and he cradled her gently. "Hello, young one." She cooed in response and he laughed. Looking at me he said, "She's strong and she's smart- and powerful, too. She will make a wonderful representative when you are gone." I cocked my head.

"Master, she is only a baby." He laughed again.

"Had you truly thought that? Kalie, she is the only reason you are even alive."

"How so?"

"Kalie, you were to be Marked three months before you were. Allie was Gifted by Nyx, and myself, with incredible protective powers. She is the only reason you survived without being Marked for so long." I looked upon my daughter then and saw the intelligence in her eyes. Yes, she was still only a baby, but a baby who knew what she could do and how to do it.

"What if she, in the future, decides to protect the wrong people?" My master cocked his head and sighed.

"You give me and the Goddess no credit. We did, of course, consider that. But, she also has an innate ability to sense that which is good, and that which is evil- that which is Light and Dark."

"But, Adrian…" Just saying his name put a lump in my throat.

"Adrian Williams was no exception. Did you really never notice how she never wanted to be near him?" I thought about it and- she always cried when he held her. A tear dripped down my face. Goddess, I was so stupid. "You are not, Kalie. You were simply overcome by your emotions." Part of me wanted to scream at him to stay out of my head and part of me was grateful that he said so.

"Thank you." Krim moved to pat my shoulder, but stopped herself. The black bull- or boy, I guess- looked at her.

"I'm sorry you had to be a casualty in this war. It was never meant to be. But, sometimes free will takes precedence over fate. Is there anything you wish for while you are here that is in my power to give?"

"I don't suppose you could make me alive again?" she deadpanned. My master chuckled.

"Sadly, no. Anything else?" Her eyes met his.

"Could you make it so I could stay her?" He hesitated.

"That, I'm afraid, would lie solely upon your Goddess."

"Could you possibly discuss that with her?"

"I could try." He looked down at Allie, who stared up at him. "Goodbye, little one. Expect to see me again soon." He kissed her forehead and handed her back to me. "Farewell, Kalie, Krimson." Then he was gone. No flash of light, no explosion, just gone between one blink of an eye and the next.

**Hey guys! Please do let me know if I'm extending the black bull's power too far, or if you don't think Krimson should stay. Well, also let me know what you think of the inside of Adrian's head. Anyways, I saw Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran and asdfghjkl; it was so incredibly amazing! So, I guess I'll talk to you later then. Still fangirling, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


End file.
